


A Brand New Family I Guess

by avery_dallas



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humory, Kidnapping, Kinda Cracky, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_dallas/pseuds/avery_dallas
Summary: (Y/N) has never had family. The Sleepyboysinc force them to become their family.
Relationships: "shipping real people is cringe", Sleepyboysinc & Reader, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, no shipping because like technoblade said
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Brand New Family I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> i have listened to 100 gecs while writing this and if my friends find this, please forgive me. i'm sorry i'm sorry i was incredibly bored and i had nothing to do at all except suffer the entire winter break. 
> 
> also i realize i'm not funny i'm self-depreciating

All (Y/N) wanted to do was vibe. But nah, that couldn’t happen. (Y/N)’s head was a cycle of pain and misery. They opened up their eyes and immediately shut them. It was hard to keep them open. 

“The fuck?” They said, coming off as raspy and it sounded like they hadn’t drank water in a thousand years.

“Hey nerd.” A deep ass voice said. They nodded and acknowledged the man and put up a peace-sign. God damn, they wanted to get up so bad. They would even do anything to fortnite dance, and that’s the stupidest thing ever! ‘Who even invented that? Someone please tell me.’ They thought. 

That was their last thought as they blacked out. Worst thought ever.

**Author's Note:**

> i was joking to my friend earlier about making this and i made it ig lol
> 
> i wanna make it more serious though but i'm not that good at writing and i'm scared as hell


End file.
